


I'd give you my heart

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SanValentínMF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Collector Castiel, Dark, Demon Deals, Dependence - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Hifefilia, Insanity, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Shapeshifter Castiel, Stalking, Valentine's Day, Violence, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Diferentes historias que involucran a Castiel & Dean para el concurso que organiza Motín Fanficker por San Valentín.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Serán siete historias que involucran estos siguiente temas: 
> 
> 1\. Stalker   
> 2\. Vouyerismo  
> 3\. Dependencia  
> 4\. Coleccionista   
> 5\. Secuestro   
> 6\. Hifefilia  
> 7\. Celopatía

—Eres demasiada linda para este lugar, ¿no lo crees? 

Castiel escuchó a Dean coquetear con la chica que se había elegido sentarse a su lado en la barra de tragos, incluso Dean le ofreció una bella sonrisa que no merecía ser ofrecida para ella, todas las sonrisas le pertenecían a Castiel, incluyendo las falsas, por lo cual hizo que apretara el vaso de whisky demasiado fuerte que había pedido para permanecer en el lugar. Tenía que calmarse, si no haría una escena en medio del bar y realmente no le era conveniente, habían demasiados testigos en una noche de San Valentín. Además, no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, está era la décima tercera dama que caía bajo los encantos de Dean Winchester. Pero, Castiel estaba tan harto, tan cansado que Dean hiciera lo mismo todos los fines de semana. 

¿Acaso se olvidó tan rápido de él? ¿Valía tan poco para Dean? ¿Por qué dejó de verlo? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Acaso no recuerda que le pertenecía?

Dean era lo único bueno que tenía en aquel siniestro lugar en donde la esposa de su recipiente lo encerró contra su voluntad, Dean era el único que creía verdaderamente que era un ángel. Claro que un ángel caído pero al fin a cabo un ángel. Sin embargo, Dean abandonó el lugar cuando la depresión dejó de ser un atentado contra su vida, pero había prometido visitarlo siempre y cuando tuviera días libres en su trabajo y así lo hizo cada dos jueves al mes, hasta que un dieciocho de setiembre sus visitas se detuvieron. Castiel tuvo que fugarse del lugar, no aguantaba un día más sin poder saber que ocurrió con Dean, él lo necesita tanto, tanto que arrancaría las alas que inútilmente colgaban en su espalda. 

Lo primero que hizo Castiel al escapar fue averiguar que había sucedido con Dean, lo encontró luego de muchos días de una infructuosa búsqueda, Dean residía en Lebanon, Kansas y trabajaba en un taller mecánico de un antiguo amigo de su padre, a partir de ese momento comenzó a seguirlo para aprender su rutina; consistía en despertar a las ocho de la mañana, desayunar, bañarse e irse al trabajo, almorzar con su jefe y su esposa, ir a la mini mercado antes de volver a casa, cenar y ver televisión por unas horas y luego dormir, los fines de semana eran actividades que se relacionaban con ir a beber y encontrar alguna fémina para sus encuentros sexuales. También debía conocer a fondo su círculo social, gracias a la tecnología podía tener acceso a todo electrónico que poseía Dean, él tenía pocos amigos en la vida real, como Charlie, Benny y Caín, ese último no le caía bien, muy pronto tenía que deshacer de él, estaba tomando mucha confianza con Dean y, no podía dejar que se acercara un metro más a su encargo. Así que por todo ello, cada una de sus decisiones tenía que ser tomada con cuidado para no ser descubierto. Incluso, cambió de imagen para no ser reconocido por Dean, atrás dejó su gabardina y traje para estar más cerca de él. Cada paso que Dean daba era vigilado por Castiel, porque lo valía. 

Pero tenía una limitada paciencia y Dean la agotó. 

Cuando Dean dejó el establecimiento con la muchacha que había estado hablando y tomando toda la noche, Castiel los siguió hasta el callejón por el cual tenían que pasar para entrar hacia la calle principal y ahí es donde actuó, arremetió hacia la mujer golpeándola contra la pared para que perdiera el conocimiento instantáneamente y cuando Dean iba a enfrentarlo a golpes, lo reconoció. 

—¡¿Cas?! ¿Qué demonios...? —Dean se comenzó a acercar hacia la chica pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Castiel.

—Ella estará bien... —los ojos de Castiel se desviaron hacia Dean— Sin embargo, tú...

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Castiel lo empotró contra la pared al agarrarle del cuello. Lo apretó con demasiada saña, Castiel quería dejar marcas en el cuello de Dean para que aprendiera que con él no se jugaba. 

—C-Cas, por favor... —la voz de Dean sonaba forzada por la falta de aire. Sus manos inútilmente forzaban el brazo de Castiel para que lo soltara, él era más fuerte. 

—Hice todo por ti, Dean. Di todo de mi por ti, incluso dejé de creer que era un ángel para que me dejen verte pero no viniste. ¿Y es así como me lo pagas? 

—N-No, Cas, no fue así —el agarre de Castiel no dejó de ejercer fuerza mientras seguía hablando, cada respiro que tomaba le pertenecía— yo... yo, nunca quise dejarte p-pero me lo impidieron... Yo, Cas, por favor... 

La mano de Castiel soltó el cuello de Dean, y este cayó contra el suelo tosiendo, recuperando el aire que exigía sus pulmones para seguir funcionando. 

—Tus médicos me pidieron que dejara de visitarte porque yo comencé a ser una malsana obsesión para ti —le reveló Dean aún en el suelo luego de varios segundos. 

Castiel arrugó el ceño, eso era mentira. Dean no era una obsesión, él... él en cambio es la razón por la cual sigue respirando. 

—Ellos mienten, Dean. Yo no estoy obsesionado contigo, no... —Castiel se arrodilló contra el suelo para tomar el rostro de Dean con sus manos— tú eres precioso para mí, Dean. Demasiado precioso... Yo no podía hacer nada sin ti. Te necesito, Dean... 

Castiel detuvo su perorata al ver que los hermosos ojos de Dean estaban empañados de lágrimas no derramadas. Lo había asustado. 

—¿Qué te pasó, Cas? —preguntó Dean con voz entrecortada. 

Y Castiel se lo preguntó también, ¿qué había pasado con él? Pero una voz le dijo que todo lo hacía para estar más cerca de lo que hacía sagrado, su precioso Dean hacía que Jimmy Novak dejara de existir en su mente.


	2. Vouyerismo

La luz del atardecer hacia que los ventanales dieran un hermoso espectáculo de colores hacia los diferentes rincones del lugar, incluso se atrevía decir que le daban un toque celestial, Dean se burló de sus propios pensamientos mientras ingresaba al edificio. Pero su atención se fijó en la escena que tenía delante de él, ah, era alucinante de muchas maneras, nunca creyó que sería testigo de aquella escena.  

Sammy tenía sujetado de los brazos a Castiel, que gemía roncamente al estar tan abrumado de placer en el cual estaba sometido. Mierda, Dean quería unirse tan mal pero no era su momento. Así que solo tenía que conformarse con solo observar, mientras su mano bajaba hacia el bulto en sus pantalones. La mirada de Dean paseó desde el lugar donde su hermano estaba penetrando a Castiel hasta su rostro, que atrevidamente le dio una sonrisa dientuda cuando se percató que estaba ahí.

Eso hizo que su pene diera un salto doloroso en los confines de su ropa interior. Tuvo que sentarse. 

Dean realmente quería ser él quien estuviese penetrando a Castiel. Él que mordiera esas blancas clavículas hasta hacerlo sangrar. Dean deseaba enterrar su interior con sus dedos, su lengua y sobretodo su sexo. Follarlo como un animal hasta que la garganta de Castiel quedase son voz. Pero, estaba con Sammy, haciendo el ritual para completar el trato. 

Los ojos de Dean se volvieron negros cuando Castiel fue cambiado de posición para que montara la polla de Sam para tener más placer y, fue una muy buena vista porque las luces que proyectaban los ventanales bañaron el esbelto cuerpo de Castiel haciéndolo hermoso, casi tan sagrado como esos santos que estaban grabados en las ventanas. Eso causó que Dean gruñera al ser atrapado ante tal imagen, no resistió y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, sacó su miembro palpitante y se masturbó al mismo vaivén de las embestidas.

Sin embargo, el momento culminó cuando Sam profirió un quejido al correrse dentro de Castiel, haciendo que el trato demoníaco se completara. A los pocos segundos Castiel también acabó en el torso de Sam y Dean lo hizo en el suelo de madera, casi al mismo tiempo. 

Sam se apartó de Castiel, que aún estaba bajo los estragos del orgasmo. Demasiado sensible para oír las palabras de Sam le pidió que repitiera lo que le había dicho, y entonces Sam por fin se dio cuenta que estaba allí. 

—Me encargaré de él, vete, Sammy. 

Ojos rojos miraron a Dean por varios segundos hasta que después de un parpadeo desapareció. Dean dejó la banca de feligreses y se acercó hacia el altar donde yacía Castiel bajo sus simples ropas y su sotana negra. 

—¿Realmente querías salvar a esa niña, Castiel? 

—Kaia es la única para Claire. Mi niña ha sufrido muchas pérdidas en su vida, no era justo. Sabes muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por ella  —respondió Castiel intentando ponerse de pie. 

—Tanto para vender tu alma. 

—Sí... Pero, tendrá sus beneficios. 

Dean frunció el entrecejo, Castiel se rió de él acercándosele, corrió sus brazos en sus hombros y sin ningún reparo devoró su boca, Dean no pudo oponerse. Los labios de Castiel eran como agua bendita que hacia arder su piel o como la sal que quemaba su cuerpo. 

—Cuando el infierno reclame mi alma, sabré que tú serás el que me rescate de ella. Después de todo, detestas a Alaistar por lo que hizo contigo. 

—¿Qué tanto sabes? 

—Nunca lo supiste, ¿no? —su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de Dean— Fui criado por tu maestro cuando se escapó del infierno, mi brillante caballero —dijo Castiel con toda la calma del mundo. 

—Caín... ¿Caín está vivo? 

—Sí. 

—Todo este tiempo estuviste jugando inocente, ¿no es así? 

—Al principio sí. Pero luego descubrí quién eras en realidad y seguí fingiendo pero pasó lo de Kaia... Se apresuraron las cosas. 

—Eres un pequeño bastardo

—Lo sé, pero mi plan era revelarte quien era y de dónde venía. —Castiel se apartó de Dean para caminar hacia el centro de la iglesia, sin importarle su desnudez y sonrió hacia Dean— Pero ahora necesito que quemes este lugar, Dean. Quiero desaparecer para siempre, y eso solo funcionara si quemas este lugar para que todo el mundo piense que he muerto. 

—No dijiste que Claire no necesitaba más pérdidas...

—Ella es inteligente. No creerá que me morí tan fácil. No soy un simple sacerdote después de todo. 

—¿Y a donde irías? —le preguntó Dean con seriedad. 

—A donde seas que tú vayas yo te seguiré. 

Ahora el turno de Dean para que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. Con un chasquido comenzó el fuego desde la mesa del altar que rápidamente cubrió a los demás sitios y se encaminó hacia Castiel, le tomó del rostro y, le besó la boca para desaparecer hacia donde su nueva vida comenzaría. 

Y la iglesia ardió en llamas mientras varios testigos fueron alarmados por el humo mientras tanto una mujer encargó a su novio que le cogiera las flores que le había regalado por San Valentín alertó a los bomberos para que vinieran a apagar el siniestro.


	3. Dependencia

—Castiel, tienes que dejar que se vaya con nosotros. 

La mano de Castiel apretó la varita que tenía sostenida contra la garganta de la que una vez fue su compañera de Hogwarts. Castiel no podía dejar que los aurores se llevaran a la única persona que mantenía su humanidad intacta. Si apartaran a Dean de su lado, él quemaría el Ministerio Mágico hasta encontrar donde habrían escondido a Dean. 

—No puedo hacer eso, Hannah. No tienen ningún derecho de apartar a Dean de mi lado —escupió aún apretando su varita. 

—Él es un peligro para la comunidad mágica, Castiel. 

—¿En serio? Él fue obligado a hacer todo eso —escupió furioso.

—Nunca lo fue y lo sabes. 

—No, yo sé realmente lo que sucedió. 

Hannah negó difícilmente con la cabeza al estar restringida. —Veo que él no es el único peligroso aquí —dijo Hannah viendo con impotencia a sus compañeros muertos por la maldición asesina 

—Yo siempre fui un peligro para ustedes, Hannah. No fui yo totalmente con ustedes, después de todo soy un Lastrange.

—Ya veo —ella intentó moverse pero no pudo así que se resignó a suspirar— Lo siento, Castiel, no soy la única aquí. 

Cuando Castiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa una explosión se escuchó cerca a la habitación donde yacía Dean escondido. Castiel se apartó de Hannah no sin antes lanzarse un Petrificus Totalus, corrió hacia Dean se encontraba pero al encontrarlo lo vio temblando y llorando mientras sostenía su varita, a sus pies se hallaba una mujer muerta. 

—¿Q-Qué he hecho? —Dean se volteó a ver a Castiel, aún temblando se acercó a él para sostenerse— ¿Qué acabo de hacer, Cas? 

Castiel abrazó a Dean para consolarlo, apretó su cuerpo, respiró profundamente el olor que siempre traía consigo todas las mañanas. 

—Nada, Dean. Tú no has hecho nada —Castiel se movió para agarrar el rostro de Dean, limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y le dio un casto beso— pero debemos irnos de aquí. Te quieren apartar de mi lado. 

—No, no pueden hacer eso. Yo quiero quedarme contigo, Cas. No puedo hacer esto solo. Yo te necesito. Claire y yo te necesitamos. 

—Como yo, yo también te necesito. Los necesito. 

—Vámonos, Cas. 

Castiel agarró la mano de Dean y la besó asintiendo. Se dio media vuelta para tomar la mochila que contenía todo lo que necesitaban, después caminó hacia el ropero donde el traslador que había hechizado hace mucho tiempo por si algún evento de esta magnitud ocurría. Dean se movió hacia la habitación que estaba oculta con magia y de allí sacó a la pequeña niña que tenían ambos, dormida abrazando a un pequeño peluche de escarbato. 

—Es hora. 

—¿Qué sucederá con ellos? —preguntó Dean acerca de los cuerpos. 

—Hannah se encargará de ellos, no la maté solo está petrificada.

—Ya veo...

Dean agarró la mano de Castiel cuando activó el traslador. Se irían muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie los encontraría, sobretodo donde ninguno se atreva a separarlos. 

El único lamento de Castiel al dejar su vida fue abandonar sus sueños de convertirse en Inefable. Pero, Dean lo valía todo, no importa si él fue el culpable de la muerte de varios de inocentes bajo el mandato del señor oscuro, Dean no tuvo la culpa, no cuando estaba atado a la maldición del Imperios. Castiel lo sabía pero nadie quería creerle a pesar de que él fue uno de las víctimas, él vio cuando un mortífago obligó a Dean ha hacerlo. Observó como una cita de San Valentín se convirtió en una masacre.

—Espero que Sammy me perdone por dejarlo. 

—Él estará bien, Dean. No está solo, mi hermano cuidará de él. 

—Está bien. 

Con un último vistazo a la casa, Castiel tomó el traslador.


	4. Coleccionista

Castiel observó cómo la copa se resbaló al suelo alfombrado derramando todo el vino fino, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro cuando el oficial federal que lo sostenía se desmayó. Castiel dejó su propia copa para ir al otro extremo y comenzar a cargar al pesado hombre hacia el sótano de su casa, tenía aproximadamente unas dos horas antes que los efectos de los somníferos dejaran de funcionar. 

Al llegar al sótano, comenzó a despojar al agente de sus pertenencias y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró cuchillos que quemaron su piel, la risa de Castiel se hizo aguda al darse cuenta de que este hombre no era realmente un agente de la ley, lo desnudó hasta dejarlo en sus bóxer negros, tenía un bonito tatuaje anti posesión en su pecho, también vio que su piel estaba marcada con varias cicatrices, lo más seguro fuera producto de su trabajo como cazador, al terminar lo ató con unas cuerdas a una silla. Luego procedió a revisar sus documentos, todos eran falsos y con diferentes nombres, algunos eran hilarantes porque eran nombres que pertenecían a cantantes de rock y actores de películas cowboy, también habían tarjetas clonadas; sin embargo, su móvil albergaba información verdadera. 

Su nombre real era Dean Winchester. 

Dejó la billetera en unas de sus mesas y salió de su casa para manejar el auto de Dean, un Chevy Impala 67, tenía que llevarlo hacia su granero para esconderlo por ahora. Momentos como estos agradecía vivir muy apartado de sus vecinos, el más cercano vivía como a un kilómetro y medio. 

Al cabo de unas horas los ojos de Dean comenzaron a parpadear acostumbrándose a la poca luz que poseía el lugar, saltó cuando se percató que estaba atado y su cabeza se alzó para enfrentar lo que sea que lo había capturado, los ojos azules de Castiel se encontraron con los furiosos ojos verdes de Dean. 

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Suéltame, hijo de perra! 

—No lo creo, Dean. 

Dean detuvo su forcejeo al escuchar su nombre. Su mirada se agudizó para enfrentarse a Castiel.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? 

—No fue difícil descubrir el patrón de la contraseña de tu celular. ¿En serio? Una "U". 

—Bastardo —insultó a Castiel aún intentando soltarse de sus restricciones— Tú eres la maldita criatura que ha estado secuestrando y matando a esos hombres y mujeres. 

—Sí. —confirmó— Déjame decirte que eran víctimas muy fáciles de atrapar, no me dieron inconvenientes. Solo les mostraba lo que querían ver y listo. Tú fuiste un poco más difícil.

—Tengo que darte una, imbécil. Escondes muy bien tus huellas. Había una pareja de sospechosos en los que realmente creí que eran culpables.

—Bueno, tienes razón, no por nada no he sido capturado en todos estos años. Y de hecho, según lo que leí de tus notas en tu diario, esos dos tipos también eran criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero ellos son inocentes, tanto que me hace querer vomitar. Desperdician sus regalos —Castiel hace una mueca de asco al pensar en esos dos monstruos que recientemente se habían mudado a la cuidad, un estúpido hombre lobo con una chispa. 

—Bueno, ellos son decentes. 

—Sí. No matarían ni una mosca. Ni siquiera a un cazador como tú. 

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era cazador? —gruñó. 

—Otro hecho, es que recién me di cuenta que eras uno. Yo pensé que eras un agente del FBI pero no lo eras. Dolió un poco cuando mi piel se quemó al quitar tus armas. Me debes unas banditas, por cierto —acusó Castiel acercándose a Dean. 

—Púdrete. 

—Encantador —canturreó Castiel— pero eso no te servirá, Dean. 

—Bien, entonces debo suponer que me harás lo mismo que tus víctimas, ¿no es así? 

—Sí y no —respondió Castiel tomando el rostro de Dean, la piel se estremeció en sus palmas— ¿sabes por qué me gusta mutilar a mis víctimas? 

—Si lo sabría ahora mismo estarías muerto. 

—Porque me gustan coleccionar muñecas —Dean arrugó sus cejas al obtener parte la información, era el hueco que faltaba en su investigación debido que las pobres víctimas eran encontradas mutiladas entre varios estados, una cosa que ocurría dos veces años— Son tan hermosos que necesito preservarlos; entonces, yo les privo de su movimiento cortándoles las extremidades y luego las reemplazo con prototipos. Luego les quito lo demás y es ahí donde dejan de funcionar. Es realmente cansado buscar nuevas muñecas. 

—Estas enfermo —escupió Dean. 

—Lo sé, cariño —Castiel acarició las suaves mejillas de Dean con sus pulgares— pero a ti te voy a conservar más tiempo. Eres más bonito que los demás, Dean. 

—No lo harás. Voy a liberarme de ti y cuando lo hagas desearías estar muerto. 

—¿Esa es una amenaza, Dean? 

—Un hecho. 

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en los labios de Castiel tras escuchar la amargada voz de Dean, esperaba no coserla con el tiempo, era poseía para sus oídos cuando la oía. Tener a un cazador como su nueva colección sería un reto muy fascinante para su vida. 

¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría a una muñeca cazadora tan hermosa en un bar por el día de San Valentín? Nadie, era su suerte.


	5. Secuestro

Los pies de Castiel lo llevaron hacia la pequeña ventana redonda del ático, se escuchó el arrastre de la cadena de hierro que tenía puesto en el tobillo. Desde el sucio vidrio pudo ver el exterior, el bosque que colindaba la casa estaba bajo varias capas de nieve, este era el primer invierno que Castiel permanecía encerrado entre paredes de madera humedecida. Antes solía cantar en su mente acerca de ser libre, ahora solo se había acostumbrado a no estar demasiado tiempo sin el hombre que adoraba sus ojos azules. 

Castiel sabía que aún lo buscaban gracias a la pequeña mujer que le traía los alimentos, su esposa Amelia no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, ella era la única que no se rindió entre sus colegas. Pero Castiel sabía que no se iría del lugar cuando Dean seguía sosteniendolo de una manera en la que no permitía que se rindiera cuando los días se volvían muy oscuros. 

Dean fue el hombre que cuidó de Castiel cuando los otros solo se abusaban de su cuerpo y lo hacían sangrar hasta que ya no podría más porque no podía gritar para que se detuvieran. Dean fue él que lo cuidó en las noches en las cuales oía a las sombras susurrar de que nunca saldría de este lugar. Dean fue la persona que hizo que este lugar sea un poco menos cruel, se acostumbró a ver la sonrisa de Dean cuando la puerta del ático quedaba desbloqueada. Sin embargo, Castiel no olvida que Dean fue tan participe del secuestro como los otros, él fue quien se encargó de que confiara en los otros. 

Castiel no era un tonto, él sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, en esta habitación se había desarrollado su Síndrome de Estocolmo. Se enamoró de Dean porque fue el único que le ofreció pequeñas migajas de misericordia. 

Los ojos de Castiel se enfocaron hacia el otro extremo del bosque en el momento en que un auto hizo su aparición, le pareció extraño, no lo había visto antes. A este lugar solo venían automóviles de segunda clase. Observó cómo un hombre bajaba de un elegante Porsche negro, no era una cara conocida. Castiel esperó que la llegada del extraño no significara algo para él aunque dudaba de su suerte. 

Minutos después los movimientos de Castiel se detuvieron al escuchar varios pasos que se acercaban a la puerta del ático. Hoy era jueves si mal no recordaba, nadie se acercaba a esta parte de la casa a menos que fuera fin de semana cuando el sitio abría sus puertas a los suficientemente enfermos para pagar por hombres y mujeres que no podían defenderse y pasar una noche. Tragó saliva y retrocedió instintivamente hacia el rincón más apartado de la habitación. Aún en la lejanía sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar la conversación que se daba al otro lado de la puerta. 

—¿Por qué has rechazado mis invitaciones? —pregunta el hombre. 

—¿En serio? Me estás preguntando eso cuando estás a punto de... —La voz enojada de Dean se cortó cuando el otro lo interrumpió. 

—Soy un hombre. Tengo necesidades —bufó— Pero, él no es nada, cariño. Él que tiene la más preciosa mirada eres tú, tus ojos verdes aún me roban el aliento, Dean. 

¿Quién era el hombre que hablaba de los ojos de Dean? 

—Pues yo no, Caín. Lo nuestro fue un rollo de una noche —gruñó Dean, Castiel podía imaginar cómo las cejas de su cara se contrarían. 

—No soy un hombre que se rinde fácil. Así vete acostumbrando porque voy a estar pisando este lugar muchas veces. Soy uno de los inversionistas que apostará por este lugar. Por ende, voy a probar el producto en bruto. 

Castiel tembló porque sabía que se referían a él. Después de todo fue el único que no sirvió cuando fue presentado a los demás. 

—Él no esta preparado como los otros. 

—Lo sé. Ese de allí es el agujero que no ha sido tocado por lo demás, bueno, solo maltratado hasta el hartazgo. Y eso lo hace mejor —hubo una pausa corta— Pero tranquilo, Dean. Él va a cooperar justo cuando le pongas esto. 

—Hijo de perra. 

La conversación se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió. Castiel no vio la sonrisa de Dean, solo la del otro, Caín, era una que transmitía miedo. En estos momentos prefirió que lo golpearan hasta que volviera a desmayar, pero las cosas no serían así. El miedo lo paralizó hace muchos minutos, las lágrimas ya estaban manchando su rostro, por lo tanto solo pudo observar con dificultad que Dean firmaba con las manos un "lo siento". 

—Bueno, ¿no es un buen día para celebrar San Valentín? 

Si Dios aún escuchaba a Castiel, le rezó que Dean estuviera presente cuando todo acabara. Él necesitaría su faro de luz tras esto. 

"Te amo." Firmó Castiel hacia Dean cuando sintió el piquete en su hombro. Los efectos vinieron casi de inmediato quedándose en la oscuridad.


	6. Hifefilia

Los pasos de Castiel se oían por todo el pasillo en el cual estaba caminando, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en la cual Dean despertaría. Su rostro dejó de el dispositivo de su muñeca cuando la propaganda programada empezó a reproducirse en las paredes del recinto. 

«Hace siglos, la humanidad logró transferir la consciencia a un cuerpo nuevo por lo que la muerte es un mero inconveniente. 

Desde entonces, hemos provisto de fundas humanas de calidad sin par a la clientela más exigente. 

PSYCH∆ SEC.

VIVE PARA SIEMPRE EN EL CUERPO QUE MERECE.»

Casi rodó los ojos, Castiel estaba cansado de oír la misma grabación desde hace 4.5 meses. Su anterior comercial fue más tolerable en lugar de este. 

Sin embargo, no escuchó más al llegar a la recámara 1809. Liberó la puerta tras acceder sus códigos de acceso, se adentró en el momento exacto en el cual Dean inspiró aire a su nuevos pulmones y luego tropezó fuera de su cubículo, como un recién nacido que salía del vientre de su madre, lo cual era irónico porque su progenitora había muerto realmente en las guerras interestelares cuando su pila cortical fue destruida. 

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Dean?!

—Mierda. No te esperaba aquí —soltó Dean— Nunca estás aquí cuando despierto. 

—Porque las otras veces no involucraron a agentes federales. Entonces, respóndeme. 

—Está bien, te lo diré —hizo una pausa aún intentando salir del aturdimiento— pero primero necesito ropa. 

—No. 

Dean hizo un gruñido. Tomó aire antes de agarrarse la cabeza justo en la parte por donde el disrruptor le voló los sesos. Si no fuera porque Castiel es un Mat y que prácticamente se encaprichó de Dean hace muchísimos décadas, no estaría aquí vivo. 

—Los malditos estaban violando a un niño, Cas. Simplemente no pude quedarme quieto —escupió con amargura— solo que no esperé que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de armas y fueran federales. Me tomó por sorpresa. 

—Debes dejar de salvar a todo el mundo. No eres el hombre justo, Dean. 

El rostro de Dean se ensombrece tras escuchar a Castiel, no lo culpa, hace mucho tiempo dejó su moral por los suelos. Después de todo esa es la razón por la que está manteniendo a Dean. Sin el hermoso hombre a su lado nunca hubiera conocido la dicha que trae los más tórridas pasiones. Gracias a Dean descubrió que él podía excitarse al poseer un objeto ajeno, particularmente de los cabellos de Dean, podía venirse en sus pantalones cada vez que pensaba en ellos aunque tuvo que desistir de sus filia tras varios años cuando le trajo serios problemas, la suprimió en el momento que Dean aceptó quedarse a su lado y seguir viviendo indefinidamente. 

—Vete a la mierda, Castiel. 

Castiel suspiró dándose la vuelta hacia los compartimentos que guardaban la ropa estándar. Agarró un conjunto y se los lanzó a Dean que las tomó para vestirse con rapidez, asumía que el sitio le traía frío. Castiel podía mejorar el cuerpo de Dean pero él se rehusaba a ser menos humano. 

—Si no más a tomar en serio mis palabras... ¿al menos puedes hacerme un favor, Dean? 

—¿Qué? —vocifera al abotonar su pantalón.

—Accede a que te implanten conocimiento táctico militar. No necesito que te involucres con los federales otra vez. Ellos no te van a liberar la próxima vez bajo una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero.

Los dientes de Dean muerden su labio inferior, Castiel sabía que era una decisión que iba contra sus principios. 

—¿Sabes qué le pasó al niño? —preguntó Dean desviando el tema. Castiel arrugó las cejas por la pregunta. 

—Lo mataron —Los puños de Dean se apretaron tan dolorosamente que Castiel se preguntó si las uñas de Dean podrían traspasar la piel del nuevo recipiente— Sin embargo, su pila cortical está a salvo conmigo. 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Por qué? —Le preguntó. Castiel tampoco lo sabía, era solo que al haber visto el registro del niño y le había recordado un poco cuando aún era un inocente infante que aún vivía bajo la falda de su padre pero no le diría eso a Dean. 

—Era lógico. Si lo mantenía conmigo aumentaría la posibilidad de que tu aceptar mi favor. 

—Eres un bastardo —mencionó Dean avanzando hacia Castiel— ¿Lo sabías? 

—Sí. Lo sé. Me lo dijiste por primera vez hace doscientos años tras follar hasta el olvido —recordó Castiel. 

—Demonios... ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Realmente fue un buen follón de San Valentín. 

—Lo fue. 

La sonrisa de Dean hizo que sus ojos se arrugaran, luego procedió a devorar la boca de Castiel con un fervor que no cambió en muchísimos años. Castiel nunca se cansaría de sus labios, de su lengua, del sabor de ellos, de hecho nunca dejaría de adorar el cuerpo de Dean. 

—Supongo que su cuerpo se perdió para siempre, ¿no? 

—Sí, Dean. Hay uno nuevo para él una vez que salgamos de aquí, una de las mejores fundas de PSYCH∆ SEC.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? 

—Jack Kline.


	7. Celopatía

Castiel se queda quieto tras ingresar al comedor, el fue testigo del como Dean le rompió el cuello a Bartolomé en un rápido movimiento. Era un milagro que la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos no se haya caído al suelo, o más bien se debía a que lo estaba sujetando fuertemente. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Castiel haciendo notar su presencia. 

—¿Por qué? —repitió Dean viéndolo con ojos totalmente llenos de furia— Vamos, Cas. Tú sabes por qué lo hice. 

La cabeza de Castiel se movió negando la afirmación de que él fuera consciente de esa información. Dean volteó los ojos poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Castiel para quitarle la bandeja de comida y lo puso en la mesa. Él agarró sus manos y se las llevó a sus labios, las besó como si fueran gemas preciosas. 

—Dean... 

Dean resopló apretando las manos de Castiel con una fuerza que estaba lastimándolo. —Lo hice porque el hijo de perra estaba haciendo movimientos contigo y no iba a permitir eso, tú eres mío Castiel. Yo soy tu primero y el único, fui yo quién te rescató de tu cámara defectuosa. 

Castiel intentó liberarse del agarre de Dean pero no pudo, mientras intentaba retirarse Dean lo sujetaba con más ahínco. Empezó a tener miedo, el hombre que tenía delante no era el mismo Dean que había conocido hace seis meses cuando derrepente despertó de la cámara de criogenica. Sin embargo, no podía demostrar que tenía miedo, eso era darle poder a Dean y joder, él fue un oficial de seguridad antes de haber decidido a hacer este viaje interestelar. 

—Estás loco, Dean. Bartolomé no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento conmigo —dijo aumentado su voz— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él tiene una esposa aún dormida en las cámaras! —se detuvo aún intentando zafarse— ¡Suéltame o voy a golpearte!

—Pues estás ciego, él estaba totalmente en ti, Cas —gruñó Dean soltando la manos de Castiel— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la forma en la que te miraba? Él quería comerte. Yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Desde que despertó Bartolomé todo se volvió diferente, ya no éramos tú y yo... Él robo tu atención totalmente y fui muy paciente con eso pero tengo límites. 

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dean? Yo nunca he apartado mi atención hacia ti... Joder, Dean, en cambio yo estaba muy preocupado de que él te hiciera algo cuando ví sus registros pero, me di cuenta que era un buen hombre que quería comenzar de nuevo, por eso inscribió en el programa. 

—Bueno, está muerto. 

—¿Qué le diremos a los demás cuando despierten? ¡Maldición, Dean! Yo... Yo- —juró Castiel retrocediendo. Estaba perdiendo la temple. 

—Cuando todo el mundo despierte nosotros dos ya estaremos muerto, genio. ¿Te has olvidado que estamos a más de 80 años de llegar a Nimbus IV? —Dean caminó hasta alcanzar a Castiel una vez más— Estas atrapado conmigo, cariño. 

—¡No! 

Castiel le golpeó un derechazo, el cual hizo que Dean se retirara para atrás agarrando su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. Castiel aprovechó esa oportunidad de correr hacia los corredores que llevaban al turboascensor, se iba a dirigir a los cuartos del capitán porque ese lugar era el único donde podría estar protegido, hace pocos días había descubierto como hackear los bloqueos, iba a ser una sorpresa para Dean para San Valentín pero ahora solo serviría para salvaguardarse mientras pensaba un plan para hacer algo con Dean. Cuando desalojó el ascensor rompió los paneles para que tuviera tiempo. Sus pies giraron hacia la derecha, dos vueltas después llegó a las compuertas, ingresó el código de acceso: siete-nueve-alfa-cero-diez. Las puertas se abrieron justo a tiempo cuando los oídos de Castiel captaron los sonidos de pasos. Se encerró y activó los códigos de bloqueo. 

Los puños furiosos de Dean se oyeron. Después la comunicador sonó: 

—Abre la maldita puerta, Castiel. 

—No, no lo haré. Eres alguien totalmente desconocido para mí. No eres el Dean que amo. Eres un asesino. 

—¡Ábrela!

—¡No! Prefiero pudrirme aquí antes que convivir con un asesino! 

Un par de golpes más y todo se quedó en silencio. Castiel pudo volver a respirar de nuevo. Tenía que calmar sus nervios porque con ellos no podía ser capaz de hacer un inventario a la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo con Dean, no podía dejarlo ahí simplemente, según sus cálculos ellos no iban a ser los únicos que despertarían en los siguientes años. Castiel había descubierto un error en las subrutinas de las cámaras de éxtasis y no sabía cómo arreglarlo, los ingenieros que estaban capacitados estaban resguardados en otras recámaras junto a la tripulación alfa, y él no tenía los accesos, apenas había descubierto este, tomaría mucho y él no tenía tiempo . 

—Al menos tengo un replicador de comida —Castiel se rió de sí mismo cuando vio el aparato.


End file.
